Conventionally, a cellular phone terminal as a typical example of a mobile information terminal has a function of displaying a list of incoming/outgoing call histories of calls, transmission/reception histories of e-mails, reception histories of other messages, and the like.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-186569 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a mobile wireless phone that records, in a recording means, communication recordings such as a transmission/reception date and time of a call or mail and a destination phone number and e-mail address, presence/absence of information attached at the time of transmission/reception, and a location of that information. In addition, the mobile wireless phone disclosed in Patent Literature 1 displays communication recordings in time series when a predetermined button operation is made, for example, acquires, when there is additional information, the information from the recording means, and reproduces audio from a loudspeaker if the information is audio information or displays it if the information is letter or image information.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-160052 (Patent Literature 2) discloses mobile terminal equipment that includes a storage part for storing transmitted and received e-mails, a control part for detecting, among the e-mails stored in the storage part, e-mails of a designated person, and a display part for displaying in time series a list of e-mails of that person that have been detected by the control part. In other words, the mobile terminal equipment disclosed in Patent Literature 2 is capable of mixedly displaying in time series a list of transmitted e-mails and received e-mails of a designated person so that it is possible to judge at a glance what kind of e-mails have been exchanged with that person.